jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman
Janice Luthor is an enhanced Human clone of Superwoman, created by Lex Luthor. She serves Lex loyally under the alias Ultrawoman. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 5) Episode 13 After so many failed attempts to clone Superwoman and with the disarray of the Secret Society of Super-Villains, Lex had gotten a call from his lab at the Science Spire, explaining that they had a breakthrough. Specimen 16 of Project SW had shown to be stable and living. With this, Lex ordered acclimation protocols to begin immediately. Once all her accelerated education and protocols were put in place, specimen 16 was given a suit with a "U" on it, giving her the name Ultrawoman. She was set free and flew towards LexCorp tower in Metropolis, where she met up with her creator high above. Episode 14 Following her creation, Lex sent her to the Amusement Mile warzone, where she attacked several members of the society. Such individuals included Man-Bat, Clayface and even Killer Croc. Once they were beaten, she flew off, knowing she did her job. 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Enhanced Human Physiology:' Like her genetic template, Ultrawoman possesses powers and abilities she gained through an exobyte and despite not possessing that technology in her body, she maintains the powers that a Kryptonian has under the effects of a yellow sun. **'Invulnerability:' Ultrawoman's body has been enhanced to the point where she can withstand punches and other attacks that can be applied with superhuman strength. She also has an ability to withstand various weapons as well as survive the vaccum of space. Her invulnerability also grants her resistance against virtually any known ailment or drug such as Scarecrow's fear toxin or even the effects of the OMAC Virus. When it comes to temperatures, Janice has demonstrated that she can withstand temperatures below zero to temperatures over 100 degrees. Chemicals also don't seem to have any effect on her at all as she battled Chemo and was hit by the chemicals from his body, with no after effects. Due to her being human, Janice's invulnerability is not limited to protecting her from the effects of magic, Kryptonite or energy from the red sun. **'Superhuman Strength:' Ultrawoman's enhanced physiology also applies to her muscles as well. Unlike a normal human, Janice can lift tons over her head with great ease. She demonstrated this by lifting large spheres with Doomsday mutated victims inside as well as large rocks and even smash through things with one punch. The same strength can also be applied to her attacks as well and can take out several enemies with little to no effort. **'Superhuman Speed:' The cloning process making up her enhanced physiology have also granted her the ability to move at speeds that can rival that of the Flash. When she does move at superhuman speeds while on the ground, Janice is capable of producing red and yellow bolts of lightning similar to the Flash as well. **'Superhuman Senses:' Janice's senses have too been enhanced by her new cloned physiology. She has a clear advantage to hear things from a great distance. She also has the ability to see objects from a great distance, as well as through every objects but lead, however it is possible for her to have such an ability to see through lead. It is possible she can also see in other spectrums of light. **'Longevity:' Her cloned DNA that dwell within Janice's body slows the natural aging process of her physiology so it makes her age somewhat undetermined. **'Flight:' Janice's body give her the ability to defy the laws of gravity and in essence, give her the ability of flight. **'Heat Vision:' Janice has the ability of absorbing and processing solar energy collected by her cells. She can project such energy from her eyes in the form of two beams of intense heat which can be used as either a concussive blast, or one that can disintegrate. **'Super Breath:' Janice's respiratory system had become enhanced much like other parts of her body with the use of the cloning process. It enhanced her ability to take in and exhale hurricane like winds with her breath. She can also apply this to producing cooler air from her mouth which would be equivilent to a sub-zero blizzard. Abilities 'Weaknesses' 'Equipment' *'Ultra-Suit:' A uniform created by LexCorp, Ultrawoman wears this suit, likely formed from Kryptonian fibers. This makes it virtually invulnerable, as well as resilient. It features a "U" type emblem similar to that of Ultraman, as well as a dark-pale blue color. The belt is red, as are the boots and cape. Initially the cape was brand new, however after some time, it became somewhat tattered at the bottom, with most of it remaining intact. The cape also has a "U" on it, but much larger than the one on her chest. *'Security Uniform:' 'Physical Appearance' Because she is a clone of Superwoman, Ultrawoman is relatively the same in terms of build, hair and even eye color. 'Personality & Traits''' Having been created in the labs of the Science Spire, Ultrawoman was taught to be loyal to Lex Luthor and to bring order to the Secret Society. She is extremely ruthless, caring little for the safety of others, except Lex. She believes herself a god amongst men, mostly due to her arrogant nature. Category:Clones Category:Supervillains Category:Humans Category:Metahumans